


Moving In

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Gross - Freeform, Canon S1 Finale, Caring!Ben, Devi Vishwakumar - Freeform, Honest Talks, Mentions Of Feelings, Never Have I Ever, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following a brutal fight with her mother, Devi Vishwakumar can honestly say that she is done with her life and everyone in it. More like...everyone is done with her. She decides that she needs to move out of the house and get space...but where will she go? There's only one person she knows will take her in, the same person who just a few weeks ago would have never.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Moving In

Devi groaned as she dragged her duffle bag and backpack through the school hallway, tripping over her feet as she made her way to her locker.

So much had transpired over the last 24 hours. Devi and her mother had a falling out, and they both said some pretty horrible things to eachother.

The argument promptly ended when Devi told her mother that she wished she had died that night instead of her father. Devi remembers the broken expression on her mother's father...it makes her heart sink.

But she had to stand strong...had to stand up for herself. And her best option was to move out of the house for good.

So here she was, several bags in hand...and nowhere to go.

She couldn't go to Fabiola or Eleanor...they just had an extremely brutal fight the other night at Ben's birthday party. There was no way either of them would be willing to take her in.

Then there was Paxton, who'd rescued her at the party the other night after she humiliated herself in front of the entire grade. Who'd given her a change of clothes, taken her home and even kissed her.

But she was unsure of where they stood at this point, and she couldn't ask to live with a guy she'd just tried to have sex with.

So that left one more person...Ben.

Ben Gross had also tried to kiss her not once, but twice the other night. She rejected him, of course...but she wasn't completely repulsed by the attempt.

Not even a few weeks before they were enemies, and in some weird turn of events they became friends, and then that happened and she avoided Ben at all costs.

Not just because of the kiss ambush, but also because she was embarrassed for ruining his party with the drama that she caused in the first place.

She was a mess. A complete mess. But she was hoping that maybe, just maybe...Ben would be able to forgive her for what went down.

Devi finally reached her locker, dropping her bags to the floor and leaning over, trying to catch her breath.

A few seconds went by before Ben walked over to his locker, putting his combination in and opening it.

He froze, turning to look at Devi and immediately noticing her rather disheveled appearance.

He frowned, slightly worried that it had been because of him. 

"Uh...hey David...did something kind of weird happen the other night?..." He asked, mentally slapping himself for how stupid he sounded. 

Of course something happened...he'd tried to kiss her...twice.

Devi looked up to meet Ben's eyes, giving him a questioning look. 

"Something...dumb at my party?" He countinued. 

Devi laughed slightly, thinking back to the very awkward encounter the two had when Ben ambushed her with two kiss attempts, leaving her mind spinning.

"Anyway if I did, I'm sorry. That was just the alcohol..." He started going off on a tangeant, nerves very obvious in his voice.

"You have to understand uh...so I hope that you're not feeling weird or uh...awkward...Because I..."Ben continues to ramble on, stumbling over his words.

If it was a few weeks earlier, Devi would have probably laughed at Ben. But right now she didn't have it in her. 

And she really needed him right now (who would've ever thought she'd say that).

"Can I move in with you?" Devi cuts him off.

Ben raises his eyebrows in surprise...he had not been expecting to hear that.

He opens his mouth to respond, but he finds himself too confused.

"Uh...what?" He asks.

Devi looks down awkwardly, "Do you think I could, uh...move in with you? Temporarily, obviously."

Ben furrows his eyebrows together, slowly he looks down, taking in the bags by Devi's feet. He looks back up at her.

"Uh...I mean, I'd have to ask my parents. But...I don't see why not." He responds.

Devi lets out a breath of relief, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you Ben...you're the best!" She says, and Ben raises an eyebrow.

"Wow...you finally admit it. It's about time..." He teases, earning a punch in the arm from Devi.

"Hey! I'm not going to take you in if you're going to abuse me." He yelps. Devi rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Fine...I'm sorry. Would I be able to throw these bags in your car until the end of the day?" She asks. Ben finishes collecting his books, nodding his head.

"Of course. Here...let me help you." He says, reaching down to grab her bags. He walks in the direction of the parking lot, Devi following behind.

Eventually they reach Ben's car, and he tosses all of her bags into his trunk.

"So, uh...Did something happen at home?" Ben asks, voice laced with concern.

Devi nods, frowning. Ben closes the trunk, and Devi leans against the car, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down.

"Yeah...me and my mom got into a pretty brutal fight, and uh...I really can't be there right now." She explains, and Ben frowns.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

Devi shrugs, "Right now...not really. I want to try and get through this day at school, which seems impossible because everyone in my life currently hates me."

Ben frowns at her words, "Well if you want to talk about it at any point...I'm here. And for what it's worth...I don't hate you."

Devi glances over at him, smiling, "Thanks, Ben. Also...did you ever think you'd see the day where you didn't hate me?"

Ben sighs, "I've never hated you, Devi. I know I've been a major dick to you for the longest time but...It was never driven by hatred."

Devi smiles, looking down at the ground "That's not what I was expecting to hear. But...it means a lot."

Ben grins at her, looking down at the ground also.

"We should probably get to history class before we get lectured about how "not-litty" it is to be late..." Ben suggests. Devi laughs and nods, following him back in the direction of the school.

History class was brutal...sitting behind Paxton who currently hated her, and near her two ex-bestfriends who were completely ignoring her presence. It was hard, but Ben's reassuring glances throughout the class made it easier.

Thanks to Ben, the rest of her day went by quickly and with little issue, and before she knew it she was meeting Ben by his car to go talk to his parents.

~

"You ready to go?" Ben asks. Devi nods, getting into the passenger seat beside him.

"I feel so bad for springing this on your parents like this...I doubt they want a houseguest this quickly." Devi sighs.

Ben shakes his head, "Don't feel bad. Half the time they aren't even around, so its just me and Patty. And anyway...they know you, so they won't have a problem with you staying with us."

Devi laughs, "I could only imagine what you've said to them about me. You sure they'll let me through the door?"

Ben rolls his eyes, "Hey, I've told them all good things."

Devi smiles, "Well that's a surprise."

Ben laughs softly, pulling out of the parking lot and making his way onto the road.

"Like I said...I'm a man of mystery. I'm also full of surprises." Ben teases, and Devi rolls her eyes.

Silence falls between them, until Ben decides to break it, "Hey, so...I know you probably still don't want to talk about what happened at home but...I kind of need to know what to tell my parents."

Devi sighs, "No its fine...I'm ready to talk about it now."

Ben nods, staying quiet to give her time to talk when shes ready.

"Well...my mom and I got into a really bad fight after she, uh..." Devi pauses, looking down at her lap.

"She told me that we're moving back to India..." Devi says.

Ben frowns, feeling his heart sinking at the news.

"You're moving to India?" He repeats. 

Devi shakes her head, "No. I mean...my mom wants to. She told me and I kind of lost it. The next thing I knew, we were in a screaming match and uh...I said something really horrible to her." 

Ben furrows his eyebrows, glancing over at her.

"What did you say to her?" He asks softly.

"I uh..." Devi gets choked up, sighing, "I said to her that I wished she was the one who died instead of my father." she confesses.

Ben frowns.

"I know...it was such a horrible thing to say, and I regretted it the second I slammed the door in her face. I didn't mean it..." Devi whispers.

"Hey...it's okay. You didn't mean it. You were just angry...it happens. You're human." Ben comforts her.

Devi shrugs, "I don't know. I know I didn't mean it but it just kind of came out. I was just so tired of feeling like everyone in my life hated me...my father was the only one who didn't. Who always understood me."

Ben nods in understanding, "I get that...But Devi, I know it seems like your mom is being unfair but...I know she loves you, and wants the best for you."

Devi shakes her head, "Ben...she told my father that I wasn't her daughter. She told him she didn't want me..." she chokes out, letting out a sob.

Ben's face morphs into concern. He immediately pulls off to the side of the road, parking the car and looking over at her.

"Hey..." Ben says, grabbing her attention.

Devi slowly looks over at him, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I know she didn't mean that. And deep down...you know that too." Ben comforts her. Devi shakes her head.

"I don't know, Ben. Everyone in my life...is tired of me. I'm a burden to everyone in my life. My friends hate me, Paxton hates me...even my own mom said it was unbearable to deal with." She rants.

Ben sighs, "Devi...you are not a burden. Atleast not to me."

Devi's eyes widen, as if she wasn't expecting to hear Ben say those words to her.

"I know you have a lot to think about, but there's no rush to do that. It's all going to work out...and until then, I'm here for you." Ben says.

Devi smiles, "Thank you, Ben."

Ben smiles back at her, making his way back onto the road.

~  
Devi feels her stomach fill with nerves once they pull up in front of Ben's house. 

She was nervous about Ben's parents saying she wouldn't be able to stay. And she was nervous about living with Ben...especially with all that had went down lately.

"You ready to go in?" Ben asks as he hops out of the car and goes to grab Devi's bags.

Devi takes a deep breath, getting out of the car and going around to meet him in the back.

"Ben...honestly it's okay if they say no. I understand that springing this on them so fast is a bit unfair." Devi explains.

Ben frowns, "They aren't going to say no. And anyway...that wouldn't be okay with me. Where would you stay?" he asks.

Devi shrugs, "I don't know. Everyone besides you hates me currently."

Ben sighs, "Well don't worry. It's going to be okay."

Devi nods her head, following him up to the house and into the front door.

"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" Ben calls out, tossing his keys on the table and putting down Devi's bags.

"Ben...Hi sweetie how was school?" His mother's voice beams as her and his father make their way into the living room.

Ben's parents stop near the kitchen, tilting their heads as they notice Devi standing there.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Ben's father asks. Devi blushes, looking down at the ground.

Ben coughs awkwardly, walking towards his parents.

"Mom, Dad...this is Devi Vishwakumar." Ben introduces, gesturing to her.

Ben's mom smiles, immediately walking up to her.

"THE Devi Vishwakumar! Sweetie it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." She beams.

Devi smiles, shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gross."

"It's great to finally put a face to Ben's stories. He talks about you ALL the time!" His father says, smirking.

Ben groans, "Dad...please stop."

His dad rolls his eyes, "Stop it...now, to what do we owe the pleasure?" 

Devi glances up at Ben, and he gives her a reassuring nod.

"Uh...I was going to get to that. Mom, Dad...Devi has some things going on at home right now and...I was wondering if she could stay with us for a few days." Ben explains.

His parents glance over at Devi, who is visibly uncomfortable.

They turn back to look at Ben, "Of course she can. But I have to remind you of our last houseguest..." his mother says.

Ben groans, "Mom...I can assure you that Devi isn't going to be like that." 

Devi furrows her eyebrows, "Can I ask what happened with the last houseguest..."

Ben's father steps foward, "The last time we had a houseguest, he ended up robbing us...also he tried to seduce my wife."

Ben shakes his head and sighs with embarrassment, and Devi tilts her head.

"Mr. Gross...I can promise you that I will do neither of those things. Trust me..." Devi says, trying her best to keep her composure.

Ben shoots her an apologetic look, and Ben's parents nod, happy with her response.

"Great...it's all settled then. Make yourself at home, Devi. We're going to be heading out for awhile but...Ben please show her to the NICE guest room." His mother commands him.

Ben nods, gesturing for Devi to follow him.

Devi couldnt believe Ben's house was actually real. It was so huge that she almost couldn't comprehend it. It seemed like he had the perfect life, even though she knew that wasn't true.

It must've gotten lonely inside such a large house...kind of how lonely she'd felt recently.

Finally they reach a room, and Ben walks inside, putting Devi's bags down.

"Welcome to your new room!" He says, shooting her a smile.

Devi raises an eyebrow at the questionable choice of decoration.

"Yeah, sorry about the odd decor...this is my dad's merchandise." Ben explains. Devi nods, laughing.

"That's okay." Devi says.

"Well...I'll give you some time to unpack your stuff..." Ben says, turning to leave the room.

Devi turns around "Ben!" she calls out.

Ben stops, turning around to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you...for all of this. I know things have been complicated and awkward between us recently but...it means a lot that you let me stay here." Devi confesses.

Ben smiles, "No need to thank me. It's actually pretty nice knowing that I won't be alone all the time."

Devi smiles shyly, looking down at the ground.

Ben turns and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leans against it...trying to run through the events of the day in his head again.

He couldn't believe that after all that had went down at his party...Devi still came to him when she needed someone.

It surprised him.

It had become more obvious that Ben felt something for Devi...he had for a long time. And whether or not he's explicitly said it...he just knows.

He wasn't sure what to expect with Devi living with him...but he was happy to have someone there with him.


End file.
